(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and a device for drying a water dispersion glue on shoe uppers and/or soles.
(2) Description of Prior Art
To the present day the glue used in the manufacture of shoes, both for uppers and soles, has been spread by hand and normally, solvent solution glues of various characteristics have been used.
There are some machines which are ideal for spreading both glues with a solvent base as well as those being in water dispersion (hereinafter referred to as water dispersion glue). So far, a system does not exist, which functions, for the spreading and drying of both polyurethane and neoprene based glues manufactured in water dispersion. The system according to the invention consists of a modular working area that can meet the requirements of both small and large shoe industries. The area consists of one or more chambers inside which a pressure lower than atmospheric is created in order to obtain controlled drying, in a very short time, of the supports on which the glue has been spread beforehand. Obviously, the dimensions of the chambers (hereinafter referred to as vacuum chambers) can be increased and therefore the chambers may contain more soles or uppers, or a various quantity of both).